Strength of seven
by Queen-Of-Immortal-Darkness
Summary: Cato, Peeta, Thresh, Marvel, Katniss, Clove, Glimmer and Rue are the only remaining competitors when something goes wrong. They get cut off from the Capital and find themslves left all alone in the arena. They soon realise they have to work together to get out and join the rebellion that started the moment they were put in the arena. (For once the rebellion's not bad)
1. Together

A high pitched scream pierces the air before falling silent. I sit, waiting for the canon, Rue curled in my arms. "Contestants get to the Cornucopia," a flickering voice interrupts my thoughts. "Work together, it's your only hope," the voice continues before cutting off. Looking at Rue we quickly shimmy down from our perch in the trees and make our way to the Cornucopia, my bow in hand.

/

"Katniss," Peeta says relieved as me and Rue appear out of the forest to see Cato, Clove, Marvel, Glimmer, Thresh and Peeta all standing together, trying to work out what's going on. "Peeta," I nod. "Thresh," Rue sequels, excited as she runs past us all and into the arms of the gentle giant, who swings her around a grin lighting up his handsome face. "Are you alright," he questions checking her for injuries. Nodding she points to me. "Katniss kept me safe." "Thanks," is all Thresh says.

"Look, I don't like it but we all have to work together to get out of here," Clove says as everyone agrees. It's getting dark so we should all rest, we'll talk in the morning," Cato says taking over the position as leader. Slowly we all set up our sleeping arrangements around the fire before sitting.

Clove, Rue, Thresh, Glimmer and Peeta fall asleep quickly leaving me with Marvel and Cato who both turn and look at me. "What," I ask as they continue to look at me. No hate or annoyance in their eyes, actually no emotion's visible. "How come you and lover boy aren't all cuddled up and stuff," Marvel asks as I snort delicately. "I don't love him, if that's what you're asking," is my reply. "But I thought," Marvel starts, as Cato sits and watches us quietly. "What that just causes someone wanted me that I'd have to be with them, well hate to break it to you but im going to marry for love not because I have to. I'm not even friends with him. He saved my life once but that was it. I'm here for Prim and some stupid boy is not going to get in the way."

"You're not what I thought you would be Girl on fire," Cato says almost affectionately after a few minutes of silence. I give him and Marvel a smile before laying down in time for Rue to roll over and snuggle into my arms. "Night Rue, sweet dreams," I say, kissing her on the forehead as a tear rolls down my cheek at the unfairness of it all, unaware of the fact that Cato, Marvel and a half awake Thresh are seeing me at my at my weakest.

/

"Rise and shine," Glimmer says from above me as I blink and look up. Throwing her a small smile I roll out of my sleeping bag and gently shake Rue awake. "Rue," I whisper, "time to get up." "Momma," Rue breathes cuddling up to me, making me smile at her innocence. "Rue its Katniss; you have to get up hun." Yawning quietly she opens her beautiful eyes and her mouth curves into a large smile. "Morning Katniss," she says as we stand and join the others who are eating. Sitting down we wave at everyone as Clove hands us our food. "Thanks," I say for me and Rue as we dig in.

"I think that if we head toward the west side there's a small glitch in the force field around the arena, big enough for us all to squeeze through," Rue says as I smile at her proudly. "It'll probably take us about two days to get there though." "Do you remember where it is," Cato asks making Rue look down shy. She only nods as I wrap my arms around her. "Katniss can we have a quick talk before we leave," Peeta asks. Sighing I press a quick kiss to Rue's head and stand, following the boy into the woods, aware of everyone's eyes on us.

Cato P.O.V

"What do you think they're talking about," Clove asks watching as they disappear into the forest. "Maybe they're talking about a way to escape the arena without us," Thresh says shocking us. None of us had ever heard him talk this much, at all. "Katniss would never leave me," Rue, says standing and glaring at the large boy. "I trust her," I say drawing everyone's eyes to me. "So do I," Clove agrees which shocks not only me but everyone else. "I don't trust him though," Glimmer says motioning to the forest. "He joined us to hunt her down and now he's all buddy, buddy," Marvel states. "He seems a little, I don't know but I don't think he actually loves her, for her," Marvel says obviously thinking out loud. "Yeah I don't think he's as innocent as we've been lead to believe, I think we should look out," Glimmer says just as Katniss starts walking toward us "hey guys what'd we miss." "Nothing much we should get going though," I say standing.

/

Katniss P.O.V

"What'd you want to talk to me about," I say as we come to a stop about forty feet away from view. "When we get out we're going to kill them all off and then act like they all got sick, or killed each other." I gasp and look at him in disbelief "What, they have been nothing but kind since the games stopped. And even if they hadn't they are still people," I say taking a step back as a furious expression comes over his normally cute face. "You will do as I say Katniss," he says stepping closer and closer till im backed up against a tree. "You are my girl, and that means you will do as I tell you," he says gripping my hair and yanking so I'm face to face with him. "I am not your girl," I hiss struggling against his larger body. "Oh yes you are," he says grinning at me in a way that makes fear crawl down my spine. He kisses me with such force that my head hits the tree with a smash. "Mine," he growls drawing back and biting my lip enough to make it bleed. "Never I," say as he steps back and lets me leave. Quickly he turns and punches my hard in the stomach before letting me walk past first, but not before smacking me on the arse.

/


	2. Water hole

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"It's so hot," Glimmer whines from in front of me. "There's a watering hole around here somewhere," Rue says thinking hard. We're only walking for another ten minutes before we stumble across it. Well Marvel falls into it, but still, it's been found.

"How did you not see this," I ask him as I float beside him, everyone else spread out. "I was busy," he murmurs going red. "Does this have anything to do with a certain pretty blonde girl," I laugh as he turns even redder. "Don't worry I'm probably the only one who's noticed, and I'm not going to say anything if you don't want me to." "Thanks," he says looking at me in surprised relief. "So have you got yourself a guy I have to threaten," he asks looking over at me. I only throw him a confused look. "I've gotten quite attached to you girl on fire, so any guy you go out with I will have to threaten, you know, hurt her and your feel the effects of my spear." "And my fists," Thresh says from beside him. "Thank you," I say. "It's been so long since someone's wanted to look out for me."

Cato P.O.V

"So Glimmer what's going on with you and Marvel," Clove says as they sit side by side on the bank by were I'm swimming. Turning I see Rue share a look with Clove as Glimmer answers with nothing. "Glimmer even I've seen it," I say swimming up to them. "It's so obvious," Clove says as I watch Peeta swim over to Katniss and pull her into his arms. Jealousy and anger flood through me before I notice that she looks like she doesn't want to be there. "When you and Marvel get together, me and him are going to have a little chat," I say before swimming off toward Marvel and Thresh who are all looking at Peeta in disgust.

"What'd he do," I ask in time for Glimmer, Clove and Rue to join us. "He's so demanding with her," Thresh says, before Marvel adds, "he came over and just grabbed her and started dragging her away." "You can tell she doesn't like him," Rue says. We all nod as we see him get out of the water Katniss in front of him. "He's looking at her arse," Thrush growls. All of us but Marvel turn to him in shock. "I think me and Peeta need a little talk," Marvel agrees. "She's like a sister or best friend," Thresh explains seeing our faces. "We should probably get out now," I say not wanting to leave Katniss with Peeta for too long.

/

Katniss P.O.V

"If we walk for another hour then find somewhere to set up we should have enough time to find dinner, along with food for tomorrow," Cato says after we're finished drying off. Nodding we all walk in the way that Rue leads us before we finally all slump down tired. "I'm going hunting," Marvel says and Cato agrees. "I'll go too," I say standing and joining the two boys. "Wait for me," we hear Thresh say as we begin to walk further into the forest.

Soon all of us are walking forward, before I chuck out an arm and stop them. Raising my bow I aim and shot. Three arrows later we have two good sized birds and a squirrel. "Nice one girl on fire," Marvel says affectionately. "You're a pretty good hunter," Cato says falling into step with me as we continue on, Thresh holding my kill. "Thanks," I say looking at the giant boy beside me. "Where'd you learn to hunt like that?" "My dad taught me a little. After he died mum shut down so I had to do all I could to support her and Prim. I meet my friend Gale one day in the forest and he taught me how to set traps and other useful things," I say as Marvel and Thrash walk up to us holding another two birds and a rabbit. "There's some berries over there," Cato says as we start off toward camp.

"What do we do when we're out of here," I ask later on as we all laze around the fire. "I guess we go to the first district and ask for help," Cato says thoughtfully from beside me. "What if no-one will help us?" We all sit for a minute thinking. "Someone's bond to help," Marvel says after we come up with nothing, none of us wanting to live like this for the rest of our lives. "You have to promise that even after we get out and find our family's, we'll keep in touch," Rue says sad at the thought of us all being split up. "Of course," I say as she comes and sits in front of me. Wrapping my arms around her I hear a yawn escape her. "Bedtime," I coo standing and pulling her with me.

"Night guys," I say getting conferrable in my sleeping bag, across from me Rue asleep already. "Night," everyone chants as I fall asleep, happy memories of me, dad, Prim and mum filling my mind.

**I don't like this chap as much as the last, I'm probably change some of it soon. But here you go.**


	3. Free

**They're almost out of the arena now. Eek. **

**Ok so this chapter id dedicated to ****MiracleAngel500****, ****xXCherrydawnXx,****ivvthedivv**** and ****AbbyMellark21****. Thank you so much for reviewing. **

**OH and to ivvthedivv they just wanted out of the arena so they just decided to work together, but they've all kind of gotten attached to each other along the way.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Katniss P.O.V

"Wake up," I hear a gruff voice hiss in my ear. I jolt up before realising that some has their hand across my mouth. Eyes wide I crane my neck round and come face to face with a grinning Peeta. The grin itself scares me, its malicious and cold, something I never thought I'd see on Peeta's face. "Come with me, and be quiet." Quickly I'm dragged to my feet. Blinking I look around and realise everyone else's asleep, all of them dead to the world as I'm practically kidnapped.

"If we leave now we should find the hole and be away before they even wake up," Peeta says finally realising me as we stop away from the group at a point where we can talk without being heard. "I told you no Peeta, these people have become my family," I say my voice rising slowly. "You don't have a choice." Shaking my head I glare at him. "I'm not yours to boss around Peeta Mellark." "They're worthless, they're gonna leave the moment we're out anyway," Peeta yells unaware of the others who are waking up. "They aren't going to leave me." "Get it through your head you stupid little bitch, you will do as I say and I say that you will leave these _animals_ here. I've seen the way you and two look at each other. You think no-one notices, well I do," Peeta says stepping forward as he gets more and more angry.

Cato P.O.V

What, I think groggily sitting up and looking round. All of the others are slowly waking too, when I realise that Peeta and Katniss are gone. I panic for a second before I hear yelling. Standing I walk the others beside me. Appearing before Katniss and Peeta I know they don't know that we're here, so we stand waiting to intervene if anything happens. "There's nothing going on," Katniss yells obviously growing annoyed. "I don't believe you. I love you and your cheating on me with_ him_," Peeta says spitting out him like its poison. "Oh My God Peeta, I'll say this one more time. I'm not yours so you have no right to be yelling at me. I don't love you back, I'm sorry but I've only ever seen you as a friend, and now I don't know if you're even in that category," Katniss says going to push past Peeta.

"You saved mine and my family's life once, but I'm not indebted to you because of it." "I gave you that food so you would come and talk to me," Peeta says quieting down. "Peeta you didn't even come over and give it to me," Katniss sighs suddenly looking tired. She's so beautiful I think. Before realising what thoughts are going through my headed She'll never like me, I'm a cold blooded killer.

I must have zoned out for a bit because the next thing I know Katniss is lying on the ground holding her face. In an instant we're all standing in front of her as she looks up in shock. "Are you alright Katniss," I say helping her up before removing her hand and looking at her face. A bruise right across her cheek is all I can see as I look at her, haunting me. Telling me I didn't do well enough at protecting her. "I'm fine Cato, it's only a bruise," Katniss says looking up at me, her grey eyes filled with pain. Not because of her cheek but because of who caused it to bruise.

"It's not the first time," Katniss revels later when everyone but Peeta is sitting around the fire. "He's hit me a few times in district 12 and once or twice while we were in the capital. He kissed me the other night too, even left a bite mark on my lip," she says looking at the food. We all stare at each other in anger. "I think we should just leave him here and let him find his own way back," Glimmer says looking at him as he lays huddled on the floor covered in bruises. "We can't do that to his family," Katniss sighs. "How about this, we take him with us and the first place we reach we leave him there," Clove says grinning. We all agree. "We should probably get going," I say standing and putting out the fire.

Katniss P.O.V

"Hey Katniss," Rue says as I come up beside her. Grabbing my hand she starts to swing it between us. "What's the first thing you want to do when you get out of here," I ask as she looks into the distance thoughtfully. "I want to see my little brother," she says. "What about your parents," I ask shocked she doesn't want to see them. Even a small part of me wants to see my mum. "I never knew my dad and my mum died when I was 7. My grandma raised me and Will, my brother. He's 5. And grandma is really sick so she can't look after us anymore," she finishs tears in her eyes. Blinking them back she looks at me. "When we get out would you and Will like to come live with me," I ask as her face lights up. "Really," she sequels, everyone's eyes on us. "Really." "Yes please Katniss," she says before jumping into my arms. Laughing I swing her around before grinning I give her a kiss on the head and fall back to walk with Marvel, Cato and Thresh who have Peeta tied up between them.

"Hi boys," I greet. "Hey girl on fire," Cato says making me roll my eyes. "What was all of that about," Marvel asks pointing to Rue who now talks with Glimmer and Clove, who's slowly losing her icy demeanour. "I offered for Rue and her little brother Will to move in with me when we get out of here." "Thank you so much Katniss," Thresh says gathering me up in a hug. "You're welcome," I laugh hugging him back before he releases me. "I'm guessing you knew about her Grandma and stuff," I ask. Nodding he looks ahead at the little girl. "She's always so full of energy, it's so sad to know she never had a normal family life like I had," I say. Looking at the confused faces of Cato and Marvel I fill them in. Once I'm done they also look a little sad for the girl. "I found it," Rue's excited voice yells and soon we're all running to her.

There's an obvious hole in the force field. Big enough for even Cato and Thresh so quickly we all wriggle through careful not to touch the force field. "We did it," I cheer once all of us stand on the outside. "Rue, Rue, Rue," we're all soon chanting as we hug the small girl. "Let's get some rest and then we can continue tomorrow," Cato says pulling out his sleeping bag. We all follow his lead and I soon find myself sandwiched in between Cato and Thresh, with Rue in my arms. Gazing at my family one more time I fall asleep happy to know that we're all together.

**Well that's the end of chapter three. In chapter four they find a district and come face to face with something big.**


	4. District 13

**They're finally out at. So anyway I kinda ran out of Idea's after they got out so I'm just gonna wing. Wish me luck.**

**This chap is dedicated to richards25, AbbyMellark21, EGilly, ****tissue729 and HouseOfNightMockingjay14. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Katniss P.O.V

"What way do you think we should go," Glimmer asks the next day as we stand looking around us. "We should head north," I say, having no idea either. Shrugging we all turn to Cato. Sighing he goes to the front and we all follow. This morning we'd all decided that he should be the leader and no one apart from Peeta had objected.

"I could go a bath," Glimmer says from beside me. "Me two," I agree clicking my back. "And a proper bed." Nodding she looks ahead to Marvel before looking down her face slightly red. No one would notice unless you knew her well. "Do you have a crush on Marvel," I whisper my eyes probably bugging out of my head. Nodding she looks down. "Yay," I mini sequel letting my girly side out. Glimmer stops and looks at me in shock. "I've had to grow up quick and I'm enjoying not having anyone's life in my hands," I say as explanation for my more kiddy side. Nodding she looks at me with sad eyes before I remember our convocation. "So you and Marvel, ay," I ask quiet enough for no one to hear. She nods. "He'd never like me though." "You should go and talk to him, you'd be surprised about what he thinks about you," I say before leaving her to talk to Marvel.

"What do you think happened in the arena," I ask Cato when I reach him. "I'm not completely sure but I think that the rebellion's started," he says looking out of the corner of his eyes at me, waiting to see my reaction. "Rebellion?" I ask truly having no idea what he's talking about. "The hunger game's has been ripping apart families for years. It was only time before someone rebelled and I think the whole star crossed lovers thing was it." Nodding I think about how many people had to die before someone finally got the courage.

"I want to join, but I'm done fighting," Cato says suddenly after a moment of silence. "Me two," I say. "What districts do you think will help?" "Well three and up will. I'm not so sure about one and two though. They've been under the capitols thumb for so long that I'm not sure if they even know how to function without orders," Cato says and suddenly I feel sorry for them. "They'll probably expect me to help kill innocent people." "You're not a killer Cato," I say looking up at him as we walk side by side. "I am. I killed children in the arena. One of them was even the same age as Rue." "You had to Cato. It was the only way to get home. But now you have a choice and if you don't want to fight you don't have to," I say grabbing his arm and pulling him to a stop. "You're your own person Cato," I finish before wrapping my arms around his waist. I feel him stiffen for a second before he suddenly relaxes. "Thank you Katniss," he sighs into my hair as his strong arms wrap around me.

"Come on love birds," I hear Marvel call out after I've stood in Cato's arms for a few minutes. Pulling back I place a quick kiss on his check before turning to see Marvel and grinning Glimmer holding hands. Smiling widely I pull them both into a hug. "Told ya so," I say to Glimmer pulling back. "Yeah, yeah, it was a once in a life time thing," Glimmer fake grumbles. Laughing I turn to see Cato standing stock still. "Quiet," he whispers motioning us to him. "People," Glimmer whispers happily. "Be careful," Thresh warns letting Rue down from his back quietly. Nodding we continue forward. "One of us should go check," I Clove suggests. "I'll go," I offer quietly. "No I'll," that's as far as he gets before I cut in. "Cato you're the leader nothing can happen to you ok," I say before waving goodbye and stepping out into the open.

"Katniss," I hear a voice yell as I walk around looking for anyone. Turning, bow in hand I come face to face with Madge. "You're alright," she sobs diving into my arms. "Of course I am," I say before pulling back. "Where are we?" I ask looking around only to find heaps of people standing on the street looking at me in shock. "You're in district 13," Madge says. District 13. It echoes around my head before I freeze.

"Is my mum and Prim alright. And what about Clove, Cato, Marvel, Glimmer, Thresh and Rue's families," I ask in one breathe." Everyone's fine." She says seeming shocked I care about the Carriers. "You talk like you know our kids," a man who looks familiar says as he and a few other people step forward. "You must be a relation to Clove," I say finally realising why he looks familiar. He only nods. "I'm friends with them all." That seems to shock everyone again. "They're here if you want to see them," I say before stopping. "Only if it's safe that is." "Of course it is," I hear a new voice say. Turning I see a friendly looking man in his 60's. "I'm John Riley," he says. "I'm the leader of the rebellion."

I stand and look at him in shock for a bit before I finally come into my self. I look around at everyone before deciding it must be safe if everyone is here, well. "Anyone who wants to see them come with me," I say before turning and starting off toward the others, almost everyone that had been there behind me.


	5. Rooming

**This chapter is dedicated to AbbyMellark21, HouseOfNightMockingjay14 and richards25.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"Guys come out," I call as we finally come close to where they are. "Katniss you're alright," they yell quietly, running out of the bush and to me. "Of course," I laugh as they all hug me. Obviously thinking the worst when I didn't come back straight away. "Never scare us like that again," Cato says once everyone's pulled back. "Yeah, we were just about to send someone after you," Marvel agrees as they all check me over for injury.

We all swing around quickly the boys pushing us behind them as we hear a cough from where I left everyone. "Oh yeah," I say. "Guess what I found," I grin as their family's come out. Soon I'm the only one standing there looking awkward. "Katniss," I hear. Looking up I see Prim running toward me with Mum and Gale behind her. Smiling I run to her and sweep her into my arms as I smother her in kisses.

"Katniss," Mum cries holding her arms out. I hesitate for a second before walking over. "You better have been looking after Prim," I say into her ear. Nodding she pulls back, before raising a shaky hand to wipe away the tears that are slowly falling down her pale face. "I didn't think I'd see you again when the rebellion started," Gale says coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around me. "You wouldn't have if it hadn't been for them. Especially Rue," I say spinning in his arms and burying my head in his strong shoulder.

"If everyone would follow me," John says after we've caught up with our loved ones. All of us that had been in the hunger games, except for Peeta who had been taken by his parents, plus our families were soon standing outside of a row of rooms inside a massive house. "Glimmer in that one, Clove there, Thresh this one's yours. Katniss your across from Cato who's room is here, Marvel your beside Glimmer and Rue your down the hall a bit. Sorry but we couldn't get rooms for you all close together. "Rue come her hun," I say holding out my hand. "I and Rue will share." "Glimmer and I are going to share too," Clove says as we look at all of the rooms.

They're massive. They could easily fit all of us plus some in one room. "Why don't we all just share a room," Rue says shyly before looking down. "It's a good idea," Cato agrees. "Yeah it may sound clingy but I don't think I'm ready to sleep away from you all yet," I say shuddering. "Hey, he's not going to get you, we're all here for you," Marvel says coming over. "Yeah you're our girl," Glimmer laughs. "Wait what about Will," Rue says looking sadly at her little brother who's standing with the rest of the shocked adults. All of us older kids look at each other before with a smile I invite Will to stay with us.

Finally we're left alone in the big room, everyone agreeing to meet us at the kitchen later. "Dibs." I hear a yell and look around to see Glimmer lying on a double bed by the sliding door. Clove dives onto the bed across from her and soon we're all lying on a bed. I've somehow ended up with Cato on one side and Will on the other. Standing from my bed I walk up to Will and sit softly beside him. "Hello Will, I'm Katniss," I say smiling at the young boy. "Hi," he shyly whispers. Grinning I look at the others as they walk up to introduce themselves too. He whimpers quietly obviously not liking all of the attention before climbing into my lap. Wrapping my arms around him I quietly tell him that they won't hurt him, and that they only want to say hi.

We've all bonded with Will by the time we realise we need to be going toward the kitchen. I fall into step with Cato as he leads us down the hallway to the stairs which we slowly walk down. "I wonder what our parents are going to think of everything that's happened," Marvel says wincing at the thought of a fight. "I don't think anything's going to go wrong," I say as we meet up with everyone in the kitchen. "Katniss," Peeta calls taking a step toward me. "Leave her alone," Cato hiss' as I take a step back. Wrapping an arm around my waist he motions for the others to move up to stand beside us. "What's going on," Peeta's father questions looking back and forth between us all and Peeta who's looking around in anger. "Maybe we should get lunch and tell you what happened in the arena," Thresh suggests ignoring his parents shocked faces. He must not talk much at home either. Grabbing food for me and Will we walk toward a massive table in the middle of the room ready to tell all.


	6. Tour of district 13

**If I don't update for a while its cause I'm busy with school. I've started to run out of ideas but I really want to finish. I'm not going to rush it but if I disappear for a while it's because I've lost interest or run out of ideas or time. Reviews do help though. If I hadn't been getting reviews I probably would've stopped after chapter two so thank you. **

**This chapter's dedicated to babybear1994 and AbbyMellark21.**

Katniss P.O.V

We sit in silence for a heartbeat, no one even breathing.

Until suddenly, "Don't you dare go near my daughter again," Mum hisses the first to talk.

"I could look after her, Mrs Everdeen, we'd be so happy," Peeta tries to reason causing Cato, Marvel and Thresh to snort.

Marvels mother gives him a glare to which he shrugs.

"I'm not going to force her into a relationship she doesn't want, especially one where she's abused," Mum reply's looking at him in disgust.

"She will be mine," Peeta says before leaving his father throwing us apologetic glances.

"Don't worrying girl on fire, we'll keep you safe," Cato says as Marvel flexes his muscles.

"Put it away before you hurt yourself babe," Clove says grinning.

"Aww," I sigh getting a glare from the two.

Holding my hands up in front of myself I hear a jaw breaking yawn.

"Come on Will," I say lifting the tired boy into my arms.

"We'd better be going," Cato says standing before noticing an also tired Rue swaying by her seat. Rolling his eyes in amusement he puts one arm under her knees and the other under her armpits before lifting her.

"I never thought I'd see the day we're Rue gets tired out by running around," I hear thresh mutter as we wave goodbye.

Nodding in agreement we continue up the stairs to our room where we lay the two younger kids on their beds. Tucking them in I turn to the others and motion to the door.

"We should go for a look around," I say once I've quietly closed the door behind me.

"What about Rue," Glimmer asks, having become attached to the girl.

"We could take her for a look tomorrow once we know where everything is."

"May as well, it's not like theirs much else to do at the moment," Marvel agrees.

"Let's go," Clove says excited as she grabs Thresh's hand and begins to pull him down the stairs.

We share an amused look before following them into the heart of district 13.

I'm walking with the others when I see something that makes me freeze. There outside a shop stands Cinna, Haymitch and Effie. Everyone stops when I stop and looks for what I'm staring at. Cato wraps an arm around my shoulder and pulls me toward them everyone behind me, when they finally click. Effie's the first to react, when they notice us.

"Katniss," she squeals running toward me, Haymitch and Cinna right on her heels.

Soon I'm being hugged by each of them as Effie sobs in my ear. I finally pull back and study them. They all look great.

"I've missed you guys so much," I sigh sinking into Haymitch's arms before moving onto Cinna who kisses both of my cheeks.

"How," I ask motioning to Effie and Cinna.

"We, along with a few other capitol citizens decided to help the rebellion and fight. There's a few more stylists here by the way," Cinna says looking at the rest of my family.

Family, I think. Yeah, I guess they are.

"Did all of the mentors come," Thresh asks looking at Cinna with hope; he must have been close to his mentors.

"All of them," Haymitch confirms.

"Where are Rue and Peeta, I thought eight of you got out," Effie asks looking at us all.

"Rues back at our room asleep," Cato says.

"And Peeta's not welcome near us," Marvel finishes.

"I thought that Rue would be rooming with a girl," Effie asks obviously more caught up in the Rue bit.

"She is," I say, "We all share a room."

Effie looks scandalised before realising that we're adults and can make up our minds.

"Wait what do you mean by Peeta's not welcome near you," Cinna asks trying to move on.

"He hit Katniss," Cato growls, sighing at the looks of shock from the trio.

"More than once," Glimmer adds.

"So we beat him up," Marvel declares looking proud as I roll my eyes, boys.

"And told him he wasn't welcome," This time it's from Clove who looks evil.

"He still wants Katniss though," Thresh says as the others nod thinking about Peeta's stupidity, there's no way he was getting to me if they were there for me.

"But he can't have me," I finish the really weird but comforting tag team; It would've been better with Rue though.

We just receive more shocked looks.

"When did you all start to get along," Cinna says breaking the silence.

"Since we got told we had to work together, and we knew there was no need to kill any more innocent people," I say looking around at my family.

"We really should get going though, we wanted to see some of district 13 before it gets dark," Glimmer says politely smiling at the trio.

They nod giving me one more hug before smiling at my family.

"Keep her safe, please," I hear Cinna whisper to Cato before he leaves.

I stare at them weirdly before walking off deeper into the city Glimmer and Clove falling into step beside me, the boy's right behind us.

"I'm so hungry," I whine four hours later as we finally find our house. We'd been searching for almost two hours and I felt like eating my own arm by now.

I start to run toward the kitchen the others laughter following me down the hall, the moment we step into the house. I almost pass out at the sight of so much food before I feel an arm around my waist.

"Come on Blaise, you must be hungry," Cato laughs pulling me to the back off the very small line.

"Blaise," I question as my stomach rumbles, reddening my face slightly.

"Because you're the girl on fire," he chuckles as I pick up my plate and put one of everything on it.

"I like it," I say referring to my new nic name.

"Good cause I was going to call you it whether you liked it or not," He says right in my ear.

"Come on Cato, I'm hungry," I whine jumping up and down like a little kid.

"I'm coming I'm coming," He laughs following me to the table where I slip in beside a beautiful blonde lady.

"Hi I'm Laura, Cato's mum," she introduces herself as she smiles at me.

"Uh hi, I'm Katniss," I say pushing back the need to fix my probably messy hair.

"I know who you are dear," she says.

"Oh haha," I say awkwardly looking at Cato beside me to find him talking to Marvel as his hand sneaks toward my plate and grabs a few fries.

Leaning down I bite into them leaving only the tips.

"Hey," he whines looking down.

"That's what you get stealing off of my plate," I say mock glaring at him.

"Come on Katniss, I only want a few," he pouts.

"No," I say folding my arms.

"Fine I'll just have to do this," he says as he starts to tickle me.

"No stop, please," I laugh as tears stream from my eyes.

"Not until you give me some fries," Cato says grinning down at me.

"Fine," I chock out gulping down lung fills of air once he stops.

Smirking down at me he grabs one fry. Then another and another till I only have two left. I look up at him warning him not to eat them but just as I go for them they're in his mouth.

"Cato," I growl glaring up at the tall boy.

"Thanks Blaise," he says pecking me on the cheek and then ducking to avoid my hand.

Sighing I turn back to my plate ready to eat the rest of my meal when I realise over half of the table's attention is on me and Cato.

"Hi?" I ask looking at everyone.

"Cute," Glimmer coos causing me to glare.

"Yeah she is," Cato says wrapping an arm around my shoulder, as I automatically lean into his warmth.

I glare at them all daring them to say something. But thankfully no one says anything so I let out a breath and start to eat, Cato's arm still around my shoulders.

**I'm not happy with the way the writing came out but I really want to get another chap up so here you go**


	7. Blaise and Cato

**This chapter is dedicated to StellaCastellan, AbbyMellark21, HPvsHG, CandyFreak211, hungergames713, and SyrezeDF.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews. **

I sit up and pull the covers off of me before looking around the room. Everyone's still sleep and so quietly I slip from the bed and pull my boots on before turning to walk toward the door when Will catches my eye. He's shivering with all of his blankets down around his knees so slowly I pull them up to his chin and tuck him in, adding a kiss on the forehead before, again turning to leave.

This time I get half way down the hall way before I hear the door open and close. I turn to meet Cato's blue eyes.

"Hi," I whisper as we walk down the stairs still quiet as we don't want anyone to be woken up.

"What are you doing up," he asks quietly holding the door open for me.

"Couldn't sleep," I answer nodding my thanks, about the door.

"Neither," he sighs sitting at the base of a big willow, before patting the ground beside him.

Sitting I snuggle into his side the moment his arm wraps around my shoulders.

"Your mum seems nice," I comment making him look up from where he'd been playing with my hands.

"Yeah, we get on pretty good," he agrees going back to playing with my fingers.

"Tell me about your family," I request softly.

He nods before starting, "My mum and Dad were forced into marriage by their parents and they fought just to prove that they shouldn't have been made to marry, even though they loved each other. They seem so much happier here, especially since Annah my younger sister of a year and our older brother Konner is coming to live with us here."

"I didn't know you had siblings," I say surprised I didn't know this.

He only shrugs before looking at me.

"What about you Blaise."

"Well my dad died in the mines when I was younger," I start as I blink back tears. "And my mum shut down so I had to hunt, which is where I meet my best friend Gale and you've heard about my little sister Prim."

"I'm sorry about your Dad," Cato says putting a finger under my chin, making me look at him.

"You're so beautiful," he whispers looking straight at me, as I blush.

I look down until suddenly I feel a breath on my face and I look at his lips as they near mine. Slowly I lean forward and place my lips on his. It's sweet and soft for a moment before it becomes not enough and we're kissing hungrily, fighting for dominance.

Finally we pull back and I rest my forehead on his breathing deeply.

"Wow," I whisper meeting his eyes.

"Wow's right," he agrees smiling at me.

"I really like you Katniss," he says seeming like an insecure teenage boy all of a sudden and not the cold heartless killer I had met only a few weeks earlier.

A smile grows across my face as I open my mouth.

"I really like you too Cato."

"Does that mean you'd go be my girl if I asked?"

"You'll just have to find out," I answer with a laugh.

"Katniss Everdeen, would you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?" he asks looking shy and unsure.

Where was the confidant Cato I knew, I liked this side but not as much as the normal him.

"Of course," I say making him lean in for another kiss, my Cato back.

"We should probably go to bed," I say pulling back as the sun begins to rise.

We had spent the whole time talking and kissing. Not a bad way to spend a night if you ask me. Nodding he helps me stand before wrapping an arm around my shoulders, mine going around his waist.

"What should we tell the others," I whisper once we're back inside the house.

"What happened tonight," Cato says.

"Ok," I agree as we reach our room.

"Night Blaise," Cato whispers in my ear kissing me softly.

"Night Cato," I reply kissing him back one more time before climbing into bed and closing my eyes.

I fall asleep almost instantly, dreaming of a certain blonde haired blue eyed boy.

"So where were you two last night," Marvel asks us as we sit at the table.

Every eye turns to us as Cato takes the piece of toast I was half way through eating and puts it in his mouth motioning for me to explain. Smacking him across the head I look at all of the waiting people. I sigh before explaining that we're going out know and that the night before we'd had a talk. Leaving out all of the kissing obviously, there is parents here after all.

"Katniss has a boyfriend," Prim squeals coming round to stand by me and Cato who's demolished half of my breakfast.

I nod pulling her into a hug before taking Cato's almost empty coffee and finishing it off.

"Cato, Prim, Prim, Cato," I say introducing my sister to my boyfriend.

"Hi Prim, I hope you don't mind that I'm dating your sister," Cato asks Grinning at my little sister.

"Of course not," Prim answers before turning to me. "I like him," she states before going back to her original spot as me and Cato share amused looks.

"Morning," Peeta says following his mother into the kitchen.

No one answers, and Cato grips my hand in his as him and his Mother discuss our relationship.

"Hi Katniss," Peeta says sliding into the seat beside me.

I only nod and try to pay attention to any of the conversations around the table, knowing that everyone has an eye on Peeta. I jump slightly when I feel a hand creep up my thigh. Turning I see a smirking Peeta. I glare at him before removing his hand, which gets him angry.

"Don't be a bitch," he growls squeezing my knee, hard.

I hiss in pain drawing Cato's eyes to me. I continue to glare at Peeta.

"Get your hand off of my girlfriend," Cato says calmly connecting the dots when he sees me wince in pain again.

"Your girlfriend," Peeta scoffs. "She'd never date you."

"Actually," I start angrily when I feel a hand smack me across the mouth.

"I wasn't talking to you," Peeta yells before he finds himself lying on the floor, half the people in the room trying to attack him.

"Don't touch her ever again," Rue yells pulling Will off of Peeta.

"Guys look at what Will did," I say motioning to Peeta's bleeding nose and darkening eye.

Laughing I walk up to Will and Rue and give them both a hug as I feel the rest of my family join in around me.

"How's your face," Cato asks once everyone's drawn back.

"A little sore but I've had worse," I say smiling up as he stares at me in worry.

"You're so strong, Blaise," Cato whispers as we re-join the others who have moved Peeta out of the room and then continued on with breakfast.

I only smile before leaning up and kissing him, ignoring the wolf whistles coming from my immature family.


	8. Meet Annah and Konnor

**Dedicated to divergentdinosaur, Marisa Mellark, RememberFredWeasley, tissue729, AbbyMellark21 (though I have no idea what the review was), sarah0406, NeverRegretAnything and HPvsHG. **

**Oh and yea divergentdinosaur, Blaise is Katniss, its Cato's nic-name for her. sarah0406 Blaise is what fire's do so he calls her that because she's the girl on fire.**

**I'm sorry if anyone thought that they got together too quickly, I just couldn't wait any more chapters. **

"What should we do now," Rue asks after breakfast.

"We should have another go at touring the district," Marvel grins thinking back on how much fun we'd had the previous day.

"Can I come," Will asks cutely, attaching himself to my leg.

I look at the others who all nod.

"Of course hun," I agree picking him up.

"We should take all of our siblings," Glimmer suggests looking at her younger sister who looks at us all hopefully.

"Why not," Cato shrugs.

"Meet back here in 15 minutes with our siblings," Clove says already walking into the house.

"I'll come with you," Cato says grabbing my hand and entwining our fingers.

I smile up at him as we walk into mum and Prims room to find Prim sitting on the balcony staring into the distance, seeing nothing.

"Hey little duck," I say hugging her with one arm as my others still in Cato's grip.

"Would you like to come for a look around with me, Cato, the rest of us and their siblings," I ask laugh as she nods so fast I'm surprised her head doesn't fall off.

"Ok then put on some shoes and we'll go."

"Who else has siblings," I ask as we wait for Prim to put on her shoes and a jacket.

"Well Marvel has an older sister, Glimmer's an only child, Clove has two older brothers and a younger sister, I'm not sure about Thresh though."

"Thresh is an only child too," I say smiling at my little sister as she walks up to us.

"So where do we go," Thresh asks looking around as the people of district 13 stare at us.

"I don't know but I think I've seen all I want to see," I say sighing.

I'd been bored for about an hour now and we'd been sightseeing for over four hours now. I just wanted to go home.

"Ahh, I heard that you were here," John says coming up behind us and smiling warmly.

"Tomorrow I'd love for all of the ex-tributes to come to my office at about ten," he continues after we've all greeted him.

We just nod, looking forward to finding out about the rebellion. Not that any of us wanted to fight. We'd already fought enough to last us the rest of our years.

"We'll see you tomorrow sir," I say politely.

"Call me John," is all he says as he turns and walks off, waving to the citizens.

"I'm gonna head home now," I say as everyone agrees all ready to go home and be lazy.

"Cato," a voice yells as we walk into the kitchen for dinner.

We all turn to see a boy and girl who look freakishly like Cato standing by Cato's mother. A man that looks like an older Cato sits with them. I grin as Cato runs up and hugs his brother and sister to him before moving on and hugging his dad, not caring that it's not the 'manly' thing to do.

"This is Marvel, Glimmer, Thresh, Rue and her brother Will, you already know Clove, Prim and that's her older sister and my girlfriend Katniss. Guy that's my dad, my brother Konner and sister Annah," Cato says introducing us all.

"Cato has a girlfriend," Konner asks shocked.

"Of course, who could resist me," Cato answers cockily, as I roll my eyes.

"Glimmer could, so could Clove," I answer walking past him.

"Hi, I'm Katniss," I say smiling at Cato's family, minus his mum who already knows me.

"How do you put up with him," Annah asks looking at me in awe.

"Hey, I'm not that bad," Cato exclaims looking at his smirking sister.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night bro," Konner answers ducking as Cato goes to smack him.

I look down embarrassed when my stomach rumbles leaving everyone to chuckle as I head straight toward the food.

"She's beautiful," Konner says when he thinks I'm out of hearing range.

"That she is," I hear Cato reply, making me smile.

I fill up three plates as I walk back to where Cato sits with his family. I lower Cato's plate in front of him, give him a kiss on the cheek and then walk to where Will sits half asleep.

"Come on Will, have some dinner then I'll take you up to our room and you can have a sleep," I say placing his dinner in front of him, watching as his eyes drop one more time before he sits up straight at the sight of the chocolate muffin I'd added to his dinner.

"Thanks Katniss," he says before eating it so fast it's gone before I can blink.

Biting back a laugh I finish my dinner and place our plates on the bench for dish's before picking up the sleepy boy and carrying him toward our room, oblivious to the family that had been following my every move since I gave Cato his dinner.


	9. Talking with John

**Dedication to GothicRoseNinja,** **WithMyDarkSide, toka8ping, tissue729, Marisa Mellark, LinneaPike, HPvsHG and Guest (well two of them).**

**I'm so sorry it took so long. I decided to take a week long break. But that turned into another week and then another etc. So here I am. I'm going to try and finish this story very soon, though I'm guessing that there will still be about ten or so chapters left. I may even do a sequel. **

**That moment when you put a penname in and don't have to ignore the red line under it, because you've saved it to your dictionary.**

"Thank you for seeing me," John says ushering us in and pointing to the chairs forming a semi-circle around a massive desk.

I sit down, Rue on one side and Cato on the other.

"Now, I'm putting the offer out there, anyone who wants to join the rebellion can, but if not it doesn't matter," John says getting straight down to business.

"I don't want to and neither does Clove," Thresh says quickly.

"Yeah me, Cato and Rue have decided not to," I also say turning to look at Glimmer and Marvel.

"I would love to help but I'm done fighting," Marvel says before nodding to Glimmer. "Glim, doesn't want to either."

Glim ay, I think I need to have a little chat with those two I think, exchanging a look with Clove and Rue.

"As you know, everyone who wants to be here is either here now or preparing to leave their old home and come to live here with the rest of us who don't agree with Snow," John continues minutes later.

"So far the rebellion has managed to over throw more than half of snow's people and soon it will be safe for us all to have children without fear of being controlled or sacrificed. Soon there will be no rules about where to go," he says making me smile.

"Have all of the districts got some people left behind," Glimmer asks, a question I myself had been wondering.

"All of districts three and upward are here and most of one and two have turned against snow," John answers as we sigh in relief.

"Even some of the capital's people have left and come here."

"Where do we go from here," Cato questions, unsure.

"Well you already have somewhere to stay so I guess the next stop is to find jobs, fall in love, start families. What you would have done before everything happened. Everyone in district 13's army will travel to the capitol to get all of their servants. Anyone that is being held there against their will. They will also travel to one and two just to cheek. When everyone on our side is out they will form a barrier around and over the capitol and districts one and two. No one will be able to get in and out and life will go on. We will hold Snow and anyone that had anything to do with the killings in a prison right in the middle of the capital. At the moment we have people working to make district 13 more advanced, even better than the capital. Peace is within our grasp and I for one am not going to stop till everyone is safe," John finishes slightly red in the face.

"I want to help. Just not as part of the fight," I say looking at the others as they nod.

"You could help with the people they bring back. Maybe show them around, anything that might help them," John answers a thoughtful look on his face.

"We'll all help," Clove adds as soon as John finishes speaking to which he nods.

"Great, now that we have that all set, go out have fun. Your welcome back here anytime. I would actually like if you all would stop in and see me every now and again," John says smiling warmly at us all.

"Of course," Glimmer answers for us.

"Good, good, now scram," he laughs jokingly shooing us out the door.


	10. The love of a family

**Dedicated to ****babybear1994**** (whose review I only just found), nintendgal101, Marisa Mellark and toritwilight504.**

"I wonder how long it'll be before the army goes to collect the people," Thresh asks one night as we sit in our room talking.

"Probably not that long now, a few weeks or so," Cato answers from his spot beside me on my bed.

"I can't wait to see how many more people turn against Snow," Clove says grinning.

Laughing I wink at her and Rue before turning to Glimmer and Marvel who look very comfy sitting side by side.

"So Glimmer, Marvel what's going on with you two," I ask smiling at them.

"We're going on a date tomorrow night," Glimmer answers grinning up at her new boyfriend.

"Aww that's so cute. Wait why haven't any of you gone on a date yet," Rue asks pointing to me, Cato, Thresh and Clove.

"That's a good point Rue. Katniss do you want to go to that cute café down the road in three nights," Cato asks looking down at me as I smile and nod happily.

"Clove there's this games place around the corner, would you like to join me next week," Thresh asks his girlfriend to which she smirks and answers yes before kissing him lightly.

"Hey guys, do you think it's weird we've all but Rue and Will paired off," Glimmer asks only a few minutes later.

"Not really, I mean who else would we get together with," Clove answers looking around at us all.

"Yeah I know what you mean. We went through something big together and it's like we're a family now, I think it would be weird if we dated anyone else, kinda like splitting up our family," I answer.

"Yeah I get you. Rue and Will are obviously going to date outside of the family but whoever they end up with will be one of us eventually," Marvel says looking at a blushing Rue and clueless Will.

"We are a family aren't we," Thresh says after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, I mean we may not be blood related, thank God, but we're as close as we're going to be," agrees Cato.

"I love you all," Rue says standing up and opening her arms wide.

We all stand and hug each other I love you's flying around. We stand their just holding each other when Will's stomach rumbles loudly causing us to laugh.

"Come on we should get some food in us," Clove says leading the way hand in hand with Thresh.

I grab Will and place him on my hip before grabbing Cato's hand, his other one already nabbed by Rue. I turn to see Glimmer and Marvel holding hands happily and I grin knowing we look the part of a family, something that makes me so very happy.

We walk straight to the food table unaware of every eye on us. They'd obviously noticed the change. Laughing we load up our plates before we find a gap at the table big enough to fit us all.

"Something's different," Thresh's mum comments watching us joke around together.

"We realised that we're a family," Glimmer replies smiling at us all.

"But you have a family," Peeta's mother says sneering at us all, angry at the fact we have shunned her son, who thankfully isn't even in the room at the moment.

"So, you can never have too many family members," Cato answers glaring at the bitter woman.

"If you really thought that you would be nice to my son," she says looking right at me.

"Your son is nothing but a bully, sorry lady but if he really liked me he wouldn't be so mean," I reply before we all ignore her as she mutters cruel things about us and our real families.


	11. Getting Glimmer ready

"We have only forty five more people willing to come here. Most of them are families wanting their children to be safe" John says to us as we sit in chairs around his desk the next morning.

Turns out that the troops had left last week and no one but their family had been told in case anyone in district 13 were spies.

"When do they get here," I ask looking at him as he smiles quite brightly.

"They will arrive in only four days so we need your help preparing the rooms you all were supposed to have," John answers as we nod, accepting the job.

"They will need some help. Being shown around, adapting to living around so many people, my door is still open if you or any of them need to talk."

"Thank you," Marvel says as we stand to leave.

"Goodbye," John says waving as we walk off toward home.

"Ok we need to steal Glimmer off you till your date," Clove says as her, me and Rue grab the smiling girl.

"We are also kicking you out of the room so we can get her ready, you might want to get your clothes and anything else you might need," I add laughing at the boys faces.

"But the dates not for three hours," says Marvel, the other boys all nodding in agreement.

"Yup, that sounds like just enough time to get her ready," Rue says as I pass Will to Cato when we reach the room, giving them both a kiss. Will on the forehead and Cato on the lips.

"We'll see you all soon," Clove says shutting the door in their face before we spin to face the nervous girl.

"Okay if you go get in the shower and wash your hair me, Rue and Katniss will pick an outfit and shoes. By that time you should be ready and then we'll do your hair and makeup," Clove says letting out her inner girl to which we laugh before following her orders.

"Dress, shorts, skirt or jeans," I ask looking outside at the weather.

"Hold on maybe we should ask where they're going," Rue says as she walks to the bathroom.

"They're going to that romantic restaurant a few streets away," she says when she comes back a few minutes later.

"Dress it is," I answer looking through all of mine, Clove's and Glimmer's dress' as we're all almost the exact same size. (I know that they're not but please just go with it)

Each reaching for a dress we put the others away in the right places before turning to call over the freshly showered glimmer.

She looks over each outfit before shaking her head at a light brown dress that hugs the whole body showing every curve saying it's a bit to sexy for were she's going.

She also says no to a dark grey floor length dress that has three quarter sleeves and a pretty vine pattern telling us it's too long and is just not right for the occasion.

Squealing she picks up a white dress with gold accents. Pulling it on she twirls in front of us smiling when the loose skirt lifts of her legs. Adjusting the tight but modest top part of the dress she slips her feet into a pair of white flats that sit at the end of the bed with a black cardigan sitting beside it.

"Now time for makeup and hair," Clove says smiling brightly, too brightly for her.

Slightly scared Glimmer allows us to lead her over to one of four dressers were we sit her down facing us.

Quickly me and Rue do her hair brushing it out before twisting it into an intricate bun on top of her head, leaving a few strands down to frame her pretty face while Clove applies black eye liner to her big blue eyes to make them pop before adding gold eye shadow and a small amount of mascara. Three turned down lip colours later Clove finally applies a soft pink that makes Glimmer all the more beautiful.

"Every time one of us has a date we have to do this," I say sinking onto the bed while we wait for Marvel who should appear with the other boys in a few minutes.

"Of course," Clove answers as we smile at a nervous Glimmer when a loud knock on the door interrupts our convocation.

"Have fun," we call when Glimmer opens the door to revel Marvel looking as handsome as ever.

"You look so beautiful Glim," he breaths looking at her as the other boys come inside to give them some privacy.

"You don't look so bad yourself," I hear reply as the door closes leaving us in the room as they head out on their first date.


	12. Glimmer and Marvel's date

Chapter 12

Glimmer's P.O.V (Wish me luck)

We're lead right to our table the moment we walk in by a pretty woman in her 40's.

"I'll be back in about ten minutes kids," she tells us smiling before she turns and leaves.

We sit in awkward silence for a few seconds before we naturally fall into conversation like always and it's not long before the woman's back getting our order.

"I'll have lasagne and a glass of coke please," I say smiling up at her as she nods before she turns to Marvel.

"And what about you," she asks as he looks over the menu.

"I'll have a burger and fries please. Oh and a glass of Fanta," Marvel before we hand her our dinner menus only for her to pass us a menu filled with disserts.

"What job do you think you'll do," I ask while we wait for dinner.

"I've always wanted to run a restaurant of café. I love to cook," he confesses grinning at my shocked look.

"Wow that's so cool," I answer smiling at him.

"What about you," he asks me.

"I would love to run a clothes store. Actually the girls and I were talking about it the other day and Clove really wants to design clothes and Rue wants to help me in the shop," I answer excitedly.

"What about Katniss," he asks looking confused.

"Katniss wants to write," I answer laughing at his shocked look.

"Really?" he questions unbelievingly.

"Thanks," I tell the woman as she gives us our food and drink before turning back to Marvel.

"Yeah she wants to write about her life before us and then our journey up until, I think she said Snow's defeated."

"Wow, that's cool and then Thresh can sell her books," he tells me before answering me with a laugh at my questioning look.

"Thresh wants to run a book store."

"What about Cato," I ask just like Marvel asked about Katniss.

"I think he said he wants to be an architect."

"Our Cato?" I question blinking in surprise.

"Yeah, I know right," Marvel agrees.

"That's so cool. He can design Thresh's book shop, mine, Clove's and Rue's clothes store and your café or restaurant," I all but squeal, blushing when a few heads turn toward us.

"Yeah it'll be cool and then he can also design somewhere for him and Katniss to work."

We sit thinking about life in the next few years for a few minutes while we finish dinner.

Picking up one of the dessert menus I scan it before my eyes land on sticky date pudding which just so happens to be one of my favourites. Smiling I look across at Marvel who's also looking at the menu.

"What are you going to get?" I question.

"I think I'll get a banana split," he tells me before asking me to which I tell him in time for the waitress to come back and get our orders.

"Oh and can I have a mocha please," I ask her quickly.

"Me too," Marvel adds.

….

"I had so much fun tonight," I say as we walk back to the house hand in hand.

"So did I," he replies smiling at me.

"Would you like to go out with me on another date in a few weeks," he asks as we turn down our street.

"I would love too," I reply happily.

We walk silently now into the house careful not to wake anyone up. This continues till we get to our door were Marvel stops me as I go to open the door.

"Just in case they're awake," he whispers leaning down and kissing me deeply to which I respond eagerly.

Grinning at him when we pull back I slowly open the door to find only Katniss awake.

"Tell me tomorrow," she commands smiling at me, obvious happy for me and Marvel, when she notices how tired we are.

Thankful I nod as a yawn threatens to erupt. Quickly and quietly I go and wash of the makeup, do all of my before bed routine before getting dressed in a pair of cotton pants and white singlet. Opening the door to find Marvel outside leaning up I kiss him before walking over to my bed and getting in as Katniss puts down her book.

"Night," she sighs tiredly, waving as she snuggles down under the covers.

"Goodnight," I reply copying her moves, my eyes closing just as Marvel walks in dressed in his pj's. I smile as I hear him move around the room to his bed. When I know he's in I allow myself to drift off to sleep.


	13. Love GM

**Dedicated to toritwilight504, Radio Free Death, MiracleAngel500 and Jevlover516. **

**Now a few of you have noticed how part way through I'd changed the Clove and Marvel pairing to Glimmer and Marvel. Thank you for pointing it out. I'm pretty sure that now I've changed it to Marvel and Glimmer the whole way through. **

**And also Radio Free Death I love the review it was a lot of help but the charters being OOC is what I aimed for. I don't want my characters or the plot to be like it was in either the movie or the book. How they got together I have an answer for as well. How would you like it if you were forced (cause in mine their forced) to train to participate in the games. Where anyone can die. And when there is a chance to break away from what they've been made to do wouldn't you take it to. About Katniss in the story or the movie Katniss never really liked Peeta. Yes they were friends but she never had feelings for him. They were fake so they could get out of the arena in the book/movie. But Katniss hasn't been playing him in my story, he was still with the Carriers (which I can't spell) when the games paused. I've changed the time line slightly to suit my story. And what do you mean he's surprised to find she doesn't want to be pulled into a forced relationship. I don't think anyone wants to be in a forced relationship. I'm so sorry if I sound rude I did really like your review it gave me some things to think about, about my story.**

Katniss P.O.V

"So how was the date," Cato asks as we sit in out room before breakfast the next morning.

"Fabulous," Glimmer answers smiling at her boyfriend.

"Yeah, I even asked her out again," Marvel adds happily letting us know she said yes, obviously.

"Was he the perfect gentleman," Thresh asks eyeing Marvel threateningly along with Cato, who stares at Marvel in a slightly scary way.

"Of course guys. Calm down," Glimmer laughs as Marvel seems to shrink under the two big guys stares.

"Good. We won't even think about hurting you if you hurt her," Cato says as me and the other girls laugh.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about, I mean look at how he looks at her," I say drawing the attention away from a sweating Marvel for 0.3 of a second.

"The way he looks at me," Glimmer asks.

"He looks at you like you're his whole world," Rue tells the blonde girl.

"Yeah you're very lucky to have a love like that," Clove adds looking at the blushing couple in amusement.

"Umm I guess since they already gave it away. I love you Glim," Marvel says blushing at the fact that we're all there watching.

"I love you too," Glimmer answers smiling so widely im surprised her face doesn't crack.

"Eww," Will groans when they start kissing right in front of us all.

"You won't think that that's 'eww' in a few years," I laugh spinning him around in my arms so he's not looking at them.

"We're going to go down to the dining room for breakfast and then we're coming up here to get Katniss ready for your lunch date," Clove says standing and pulling Thresh with her.

"We'll go to," Cato says grabbing Will out of my arms and grabbing one of my hands, leaving the other for Rue.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't," Clove calls back to the still pashing couple.

"Don't tell them that or I'll never sleep in that room," Thresh whines to his girlfriend as me, Rue and Cato grin at each other.

"Hey what are you implying," Clove calls jumping onto Thresh's back as I snigger at them.

"I can hear you Katniss," Clove says turning her head to face us a glare present on her face before it visibly softens.

"You guys are the cutest family ever," she coos.

"Thanks," Cato says proudly to which Clove rolls her eyes.

"You're welcome," Clove replies sliding down from Thresh's back awkwardly when every eye turns to us.

Waving nervously we make our way to the food table, loading our plates before we stick together and sit at the table where I sit beside Konner with Will and Rue in between Cato and me.

"Where did you guys go," Marvel calls walking into the dining room holding hands with Glimmer only seconds after we've started eating.

"Well you guys were busy and we were hungry so we decided to come down here. That and Will was grossed out," Thresh laughs before stopping when his Mum looks at him happily. Very, very happily.

"Umm," he says to her, making her burst into tears.

Leaning across the table she hugs us all, thank you's falling from her mouth over and over again.

"You're welcome?" Marvel answers sitting down in the empty spot beside Thresh, Glimmer sliding in beside him.

"Well eat up," Clove demands to us girls as Cato smirks at me.

"Oh shut up," I spit at him as I eat fast to keep Clove happy.

"Hey you're the one who wants to be tortured by them, I'd easily take you on our date looking like that," Cato says raising his hands innocently to which I snort lightly.

"Admit it you like that I'm getting all dolled up," I say smiling smugly when he nods.

"Ok so maybe I am," he admits drawing me into a one armed hug.

"Done? Cool now let's go," Clove says tugging me up from the bench barely giving me time to give Cato a quick kiss before Clove's pushing me along in front of her, a laughing Glimmer and Rue trailing behind us.


	14. Peeta vs everyone

**Dedicated to toritwilight504, tissue729, Marisa Mellark and WithMyDarkSide.**

"Go get in the shower but don't bother washing your hair," Glimmer tells me as soon as we get to the room.

I do as I'm told, before walking back out to the others were I find three very different outfits on my bed.

The instant I see the pale pink dress I shove it back into Glimmers draw without even looking at it properly.

The next outfit, a pair of knee length shorts, white wedges and a white singlet, I turn down saying that it feels to simple

The last outfit I love.

A pair of black cargo pants that are fitted but comfortable, a tight 3/4 long sleeve top with a dark green singlet over top. When I'm dressed the also pass me a black blazer, something I normally wouldn't wear but looks good on me.

"You look hot," they cheer walking me to my doom.

….

Half an hour later they allow me to look. My long brown hair is curled and they've tied half of it up. My grey eyes are rimed with dark black eye liner, dark mascara and a nice brown shadow. They add a subtle but not unnoticeable pink lip stick and then I'm done.

"You guys are good," I comment standing and grabbing the bag Glimmer let me borrow I walk over to the door when there's a knock and I come face to face with Peeta. A very angry Peeta for that matter.

"I heard that you were going out with him. How could you do that to me you stupid whore," he hiss' getting right up into my face.

"Get away from her," Glimmer growls as her and the other two come up behind me.

"You're staying with this filth," he sneers looking at the girls.

"Not just them but the boys too," Clove adds trying to scare him off.

"Wow you really are whores," Peeta says looking away from Clove.

"No we're not. We're a family that's why we live together," Glimmer explains rolling her eyes at him.

"So it's just a coincidence that you all go out with someone that you live with,' Peeta scoffs.

"Yes, yes it is," I answer as Rue pushes past Peeta to go and get the boys from the dining room.

We keep Peeta busy while we wait for the boys and it's not long before them plus almost everyone else comes thundering up the stairs.

The boys take one look at Peeta and each take a swing at him dropping him, so very fast.

"Stay away from my girlfriend," Cato hiss'.

"Yeah our sister is off limits," Marvel and Thresh add threateningly.

"She is mine," Peeta growls standing up from his position on the floor.

"I'm not a possession," I say highly annoyed by this point.

"Do not speak to me that way," Peeta says glaring at me threateningly.

Sighing I walk right up to him and bring my fist back. It happens really fast and soon Peeta's lying at my feet in a pool of his own blood, all of which is from his nose.

"Go Katniss," my family cheers drawing me into a group hug.

"That felt so good," I laugh as Peeta stands up with help from his mother.

Glaring at me they move past us only to get pushed by almost everyone still there.

"Hurt my soon to be sister again and I will beat you so bad you regret being born," I hear Konner growl.

Pulling out of everyone's arms I walk toward Konner who spreads his arms. Chuckling I walk into them.

"Thank you," I whisper into his chest.

"You're welcome," he replies just as quietly pulling back.

"Great now we have to touch up your make up," Clove sighs pulling me into the room and away from the others.

"We'll meet you in the dining room in ten minutes," Glimmer tells everyone shutting the door.

"Now back to the chair you go," Rue says smiling up at me as I groan in protest.


	15. Cato and Katniss' date

Chapter 15

**Dedicated to Nightlocklover, toritwilight504 and WithMyDarkSide.**

"Ta da," Glimmer says pushing me into the dining room, drawing ever eye to me.

"You look beautiful," Cato says coming up to me and pulling me into a hug, both of us not prepared to kiss in front of everyone.

"You two kids have fun," Marvel yells mockingly as we walk off, both excited about our date.

"Yeah but not too much fun," Clove adds raising an eyebrow at us.

"We already have a little kid running around," Glimmer tells us joining the others in laughter when we stare at them in amusement.

"Remember what'll happen if you hurt her," Thresh tells Cato, Marvel nodding beside him.

"Of course," Cato replies before grabbing my hand and pulling me away from them before they can say anything else.

"You guys are so immature," I hear Rue tell them before her bright laughter fills the air, orders of 'take that back' joining in.

…..

Placing our orders, a chicken Panini and a bowl of wedges we grab our drinks and head toward a table by the window to wait for our meals, a comfortable silence with us.

"Tell me about how you became a Career," I say taking a sip of my ginger beer.

"I was seven when my teacher noticed that I was more advanced than the other boys in my year. I was faster, mentally and physically, and a lot stronger. My teacher told the trainers and they came down to school one day and, interviewed me I guess," Cato says thoughtfully.

I nod and wait for him to go on.

"I got in to the academy obviously and before long I was the top of my year. I was the only one in my family for years that had gotten into the academy. The last being my great grandfather. My parents were so proud but so scared. They aren't like people would expect, being the parents of someone as 'scary' or popular as me didn't make them cocky. They stayed the same, loving me, Konner and Annah all the same as they always had," he finish's grabbing a wedge of his plate.

"Your family seems close," I tell him taking a bite of my own lunch.

"We are. I never really fought with Konner or Annah and my parents knew what it was like to grow up. They let us do our own thing so long as it wasn't dangerous. They're the best parents anyone could ask for. I think they gave us so much freedom was so we wouldn't hate them like they hate they're own parents. Like I told you they were forced to get married."

"Who's your best friend," he asks.

"Well Prim kind of is. I mean we were so close before dad died but when that happened she was more like a daughter or something, I mean I raised her for the last few years. Gale is my best friend now I guess. I and he have been close for years. He's like my older brother though," I say thinking back to my life before the games.

"My best friend's still in my district," Cato tells me when I ask him about his best friend.

"Do you think that they'll be one of the one's to come here?"

"Yeah. He and his family never liked the capital. His older sister's boyfriend died in the games a few years ago," my boyfriend says quietly.

"That's so sad," I tell him before moving on to a lighter subject, something he grins at me for doing.

….

"You know that they're going to know all about it," Cato warns as we get to the house.

"Yup, but you're going to help me answer all of their questions," I tell him cheerfully to which he groans.

"Do I have to?"

"Yup," I nod.

"Well if I have to I demand payment," he says slyly.

I only raise my eyebrows at him.

"I want a kiss," he says his blue eyes shining bright as I laugh.

"Of course," I say wrapping my arms around him as I stand on tip toes.

"That good enough," I ask him when I pull back moments later.

"I don't know, how about one more," he says cheekily leaning down.

….

"Now I think that's better," he says breathlessly.

"Yeah, that was good," I tell him flattening my hair which he'd been running his fingers through.

"Time to go face them," I groan as he grabs my hand and opens the door.

"We could stay outside and make out," he asks hopefully to which I laugh.

"No but if your good and help me with they're attack we can go to the roof tonight," I say laughing when he lights up, placing another kiss on my lips before pulling me into the house the door closing quietly behind us.


	16. Girls talk, Boys talk

**Dedicated to toritwilight504 (who, not showing favouritism, just so happens to be my favourite reviewer. Reviewer is that even a word.), nochance,** **KM.6000, Marisa Mellark, Kato45, monkeycyan and **

"So did I help," he whispers in my ear coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist as we make our way up the food line.

"Yup you did great," I tell him thinking about how he answered most of the questions.

"So does that mean we're going to go to the roof tonight," he asks hopefully.

I nod, loading my plate with a smile on my face.

"11 o'clock?" he questions as we sit beside Thresh's mum.

"Of course," I answer before turning to tell Laura, Thresh's mum the answer to her question.

…

"Cato. Me, you, Thresh and all of the other guys are going to the Lounge to hang out and get to know each other better and all of the woman folk are staying in here," Marvel tells Cato after we've finished our dinner.

"See you later," he says giving me a kiss before turning and following the other boys deeper into the house.

"So who's with who?" Gloria, Marvels older sister asks looking at me, Glimmer and Clove.

"Well I'm with Cato," I say.

"I'm with Marvel," Glimmer says blushing.

"And Thresh's mine," Clove says winking before cracking up.

"I'm still quite surprised that you all clicked so quick," Laura Cato's mum tells us looking around At the four of us girls.

"So am I," I say smiling at her.

"How about we go around and say our name, who we're related to and what we like doing," Prim suggest shyly, before hiding her head in mum's shoulder.

"That's a good idea," Marvel's sister Zowieh says smiling at my little sister warmly.

"Who wants to start?" Lyra says looking at us all.

"Glimmer can," Clove smirks as the girl in question rolls her eyes.

"My names Glimmer, My mum's Hazel, my dad's Leo and I'm an only child. I like anything to do with fashion."

"My name's Katniss. My little sisters called Prim, my mum's called Arelene. I like to hunt and write," I say before looking at the person next to me.

"Name's Lyra, I'm Clove's little sister. Our parents are called Jasmean and Will and we have two older brothers called Sky and Felix. I like to dance.

It continued around the table. The blank faces suddenly had become friends to me.

"We should have a sleep over, just us girls," Rue exclaims sometime later.

"That'd be cool. But I can't tonight," I say.

"Yeah and don't we have those people coming soon," Hazel, Glimmer's mum adds.

"We could do it next week, just not on Monday, that's when me and Thresh are going on our date," Clove tells us.

"How about on Wednesday," Tricia, Marvel's mum decides.

We all nod before deciding that we should get the boys before all hell breaks loose.


End file.
